StarcoThe Future
by Kylo Izanagi
Summary: The most recent chapter or installment to my starcos series


Hey guys, man I haven't been posting for awhile. Well fear not because, i've finally decided to continue one of my on going stories, so here is another chapter to the most popular story i've written. Without further ado. Here is...

Parenthood

Today was an amazing day for young Maria Diaz as she started her first day of school. She'd been up since 6:30 am preparing, and repeatedly emptying and re packing her book bag. At first, Star herself was a bit over worried about Maria, and yes, this is the same star that once the football field into a literal death trap. Marco on the other hand was just as excited as Maria, he'd ironed her uniform about 10 times before being "forced" to bed.

"Come on papa, im gonna be late!" Maria exclaimed as she shook her father from his slumber. He Slowly but surely arose from his bed, star instantly streching out to fill the added space.

"Come on come on school starts soon!" Maria jumped, and pranced around her father as he went to make some coffee.

Soon Star came in the kitchen smelling the good coffee coming from the near by pot. Steam slowly arose from the mug as Star poured some for herself and Marco.

"Remember Star, there's no need to cast a force field, im sure the teachers will take care of her." Marco explained to his wife for the umpteenth time, but it did little to convince her.

"Don't hesitate to use any of the moves daddy taught you, if anyone tries to hurt you." Star said as she bent down to help tie Maria's shoes. Soon after, the bus arrived, signaling it was time to go.

"Love you sweetheart, and be careful!" Star yelled as Maria got on the bus.

"Trust me Star, she'll be fine. " Marco closed the door once the bus was out of view.

"Whats the worst that could happen?"

At school-

Maria was simply amzed at the school, and to her the classroom was even better. With their own desks, and hooks for their coats and bookbags. The stars on Maria's cheeks lit up with excitement, but soon died down when she noticed the other kids staring at her.

" Hi, I'm Maria, how are you!?" Most of the kids waved back. Quickly gathering around her, awwing at her birthmarks. But on the other side of the room sat Brian Nelson, and his friends, scowling at Maria.

"Whats a freak like her doing here, why doesn't she go to one of those freak schools on mewni." Brian muttered, from the stories his mother, Brittney told him it seemed as where ever those people were it would be trouble. Brian's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the teacher, telling everyone to find a spot on the rug.

"Welcome everyone my name is ." From that point on it seemed to be a good day for the latino princess. Untill...

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Suddenly screams could be heard all throughout the playground. Its source being Maria, and ahe was being tormented by non other than Brian, and his crew of bullies.

"Please stop it" Maria sobbed as the bullies pulled at her hair. But unbeknownst to them. Stars "Mother senses" were going out of control.

"Somethings wrong with my, baby." Star whispered to herself, and in an instant she out the door, and heading towards Maria's school.

"Hey Star, I made nachoooo crap" Marco had dropped the plate of nachos, racing out to find his wife.

Back at school, Maria was running, tears running down her eyes, and her hair a mess. You'd think some simple kindergartners wouldn't do this. (seriously no bullsh*t, them be some scary little fu*cks) But sure enough, there came brian closing in on her. Maria closed her eyes, and prepared for the worst, but suddenly like a pregnant woman looking for chocolate star came bursting in through the gate, making quick workof the bullies.

"Dont-you-ever- touch-my-baby girl-AGAIN!" Star exclaimed whilst beating the literal snot out of Brian's friends. Then she turned to him, and in that moment Brian pooped, and peed himself at the same time. Star's footsteps creating small craters in the ground, earthquakes could be felt as she approach the fearful boy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What did you do to him!" Marco exclaimed through the phone as Star was driving home with Maria. Star simply smirked, and replied, "Just showed him why to respect girls thats all." And with that she hung up, leaving Marco to see the giant crater in the shape of a fist, in the corner of the play ground.

"Oi" Marco sighed before just turning off the T.V and sitting down with a cup of coffee.

They say on that day, the childs screaams can still be heard...

 **Well thats all folks i hope you enjoyed it, sorry this took so long though, it was supposed to be out much sooner. But none the less i hope its good.**

Hakiashi OUT!


End file.
